You are mine
by Mist1029
Summary: Fuwa Sho falls in love with a girl called Rin. She was pretty, smart, and surprisingly ordinary. But what happens when it is revealed that "Rin" was actually a character Kyoko was disguised as?
1. 1 - Prologue

**Chapter 1**

_You are mine, you always were._  
_You are mine, now and forever._  
_You are mine, till death do us part._

_~By Mist1029~_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Kyoko sighed as she stepped into the lobby of Akatoki agency, holding an envelope containing a letter from President Lory. He had told her to give the letter to President Hanako. These days normal people would use email, but of course, Lory wasn't normal. Heck, he made her come in this rediculous hairstyle, on top of that rediculous outfit!_

_It was sickeningly pink. Yup, you guessed it. The hair band, hair clips, and hair tie were all neon pink, matching her LoveMe outfit. People turned and stared as she walked to the elevator. Kyoko's eye twitched in annoyance. She turned and walked towards the stairs, which were closer._

_After climbing five flights of stairs, Kyoko arrived at a floor which was relatively quiet. She scrambled up to the door, pulled it open, and stuck her head out. She looked left. Right. The coast was clear. _

_There was an elevator near the stairs. Kyoko walked up to it, panting from running up stairs. She pressed the button to go up and waited._

_After what seemed like forever, the doors slid open with a "ding!". Kyoko stepped in. The doors slid close a second later and she punched in floor 10. _

_"Yo." Standing beside her was the last person she wanted to see; it was none other than Fuwa Shotaro._

_"Hey." Kyoko returned calmly, even though her mind was raging. She tried her best not to strangle him, and surprisingly her body obeyed._

_"What's up?" he said awkwardly after a short silence. _

_"Nothing much. The usual." Kyoko glanced at his slightly shocked face and grinned. _

_"Wipe that look off of your face," Sho demanded, noticing her grin. "You look like an idiot."_

_"Why am I grinning? Because you looked like an idiot, of course. More than I ever will."_

_The door slid open and Kyoko stepped out before Sho could utter a retort. Before the door closed, she turned to face Sho and smiled. "Bye, idiot."_

_Kyoko could see Sho's mouth open and close, too stunned to say anything. She, who was usually hot tempered, was cool and calm. He, who was usually the one to anger her, was now shocked of how much she changed._

_Before long, Kyoko reached President Hanako's office. One of the servants let her in and sat her down in a chair. The room was like Lory's; big, stylish, and luxurious. Vases, statues, and paintings were everywhere. It was a typical rich person's room._

_"Hello, dear. You must be Kyoko." A woman in her forties walked over and sat down across from her. She had long, curly, blond hair and wore an elegant white dress with red lacing._

_"Huh, no wonder Sho decided to work for Akatoki Agency," Kyoko muttered under her breath._

_Hanako raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"_

_"Ah, nothing!" Kyoko stammered and changed the subject. "President Lory wanted me to give you this letter."_

_Hanako took the letter and handed it to her servant. "Thank you, I'll read it later."_

_Suddenly Kyoko saw something move on the armrest of her chair. It was small and black. Her second worst enemy: a cockroach. _

_Everything happened too fast and before she knew it, she had smashed a million dollar statue._

_"Cockroach!" she screamed and spun around, trying to find something to hit it with... Accidentally knocking over a statue beside her._

_She gasped. The statue had easily shattered into a million pieces. It was glass with lots of jewels embedded in it, along with gold and silver. _

_"Oh no, what have I done!?" Kyoko turned to Hanako and bowed in apology. "I'll pay it back, I promise!"_

_President Hanako looked shocked. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide with surprise. Then she looked over to Kyoko._

_"That was six million U.S dollars," Hanako said with a hint of anger in her voice. "But that was more than ten years ago. The price for this antique has risen to seven million. It was my favorite too."_

_"I'll do whatever it takes to pay it back!"_

_Hanako sighed. "And just how long will that take?"_

_Kyoko bit her lower lip. "I... Don't know. I'm so sorry!"_

_Hanako nodded. "You said you'll do whatever it takes?"_

_Kyoko nodded eagerly. "Yes!"_

_"All right then. I tell you what - I want you to do something for me. If you succeed, I'll relieve you of the statue payments."_

_"I will do anything you tell me to, and I will succeed!"_

_"You know Fuwa Sho, right?"_

_Kyoko grimaced at the thought of Sho, but for the sake of her debt..._

_"Yes, I do know him. We were childhood friends."_

_"Great. He's been so grumpy these days he'll ruin Akatoki's big concert, which is coming up next year. Kyoko, I want you give him more motivation. Him falling in love with you is the most stable way. You will work for Akatoki Agency disguised as a different person until the concert. You can come up of your character's personality and name according to what Fuwa likes."_

_"So," Kyoko said slowly, "you want me to act as a different person and become his girlfriend?" _

_"Exactly."_

* * *

**_13/11/23_**


	2. 2 - Starting Point

**Chapter 2**

**-Starting point-**

_I love you_  
_For all that you are,_  
_For all that you have been,_  
_And all you're yet to be._

_~Marleen Hindock_

* * *

Kyoko inhaled a breath of cool air as she stood outside, waiting for the traffic lights to turn green. The breeze felt good against her hair, which were dyed black with a tint of golden brown. She slightly tossed -yes tossed- her hair and smiled on the direction of the small group of staring teenagers. Her hair dipped below her shoulders now; she let it grow longer over the year she had no contact with Sho.

The light turned green and Kyoko walked across the road. Up ahead was a tall building with the name "Akatoki Agency" in big bold letters. She walked up ahead and swung the door open.

"Hey, Rin here," she said casually to the girl at the services desk, holding up the ID card president Hanako gave her. She decided her character would be called Rin because, well, it was a nice name.

"Ah, the new girl working in the singing department? Nice to meet you! Please head to studio 11." As soon as she finished talking, her phone rang and she answered it, leaving Kyoko in an unfamiliar building.

Kyoko sighed and grabbed a building map from the counter. Her eyes scanned the page and stopped at a section labeled "vocal department." President Hanako had put her in that section because she didn't want Kyoko bumping into her acting colleagues. Heck, she didn't even bother to ask about Kyoko's singing ability.

_Thank goodness I'm good at singing._

A month or so before Kyoko moved to Tokyo, she took vocal lessons because she wanted to be like Sho. It was a pitiful reason but at least it'll save her from utter embarrassment.

Kyoko swung the door open. She wasn't surprised to find Sho in there, since they will be sharing a studio. Hanako had insisted that they need extra "bonding" time.

"Oh," he looked up. "You're the new girl, right? It sucks that we have to share a studio. Don't mess anything up."

"You sound like one of those old ladies, but sure." A forced smile was plastered on her face which radiated a sickly sweet yet dark aura. Rin was like Kyoko in many aspects, that is, except for the hatred. Her personality was established after several hours and an S.O.S call to Kanae.

"You..." Sho's face was a mix of disbelief and anger.

_Crap, I'm supposed to be his girlfriend! Even if he doesn't know yet..._

"Ah, ignore my comment. Nice meeting you, Fuwa-san. I'm Rin." She walked up to him and extended her hand, just as she did at Prisoner PV.

"Tch." Sho ignored her hand and walked away without saying anything.

_That's strange; I'm sure Sho would've yelled at me... I wonder if something happened?_

Kyoko sighed. Why was she wasting her time thinking about an idiot like him? She shook her head and opened her locker, stuffing her belongings in.

* * *

Sho paced around the downtown area. He always did that when he was frustrated. However, the noise and smell of car fumes just added to his dissatisfaction. He rubbed his temple and walked faster, eventually raising his hand for a taxi.

Sho flopped down on the seat and winced. The taxi was unpleasantly small and smelled horrible. The driver looked in his fifties and didn't seem to recognize him.

_Damn him. Everyone should know who I am._

"Where to, sir?" The driver asked when Sho didn't give him any instructions.

"Somewhere quiet."

"How about Sakura Woods?"

"Fine." Sho closed his eyes. Kyoko had wanted to go to Sakura Woods with him the day before he dumped her.

_I wonder how she is... It's been a year after all._

The road started getting bumpy and the forest flanked both sides of the car. The driver stopped at a signpost saying "Sakura Woods".

Sho stepped out. He was greeted by chirping birds and the soft rustle of trees.

_Now that's more like it._

He turned... And walked straight into a cloud of gnats.

"Argh, get off me!" Sho yelled, furiously swatting them away. It didn't seem to do much as the gnats just came back and reformed their cloud. After a few more minutes of failed gnat extermination, he gave up and started walking again. The gnats followed, of course.

The bumpy trail felt horrible against his shoes so he wandered off the trail to the grassy areas. The static of running water rang clear and loud. Now, if he could just kill those gnats by hitting them down with water...

The trees soon cleared, making way for the stream. Sho happily stepped out of the dreaded forest.

"Boo."

"Ahh!" Sho jumped at the sudden voice. He turned and saw Rin. There was something about her that seemed so familiar, yet he was positive they didn't meet before.

"Close your eyes."

"Huh-" Rin sprayed bug repellant on his face before he had a chance to recognize what she said.

"Ow!" He screeched and dunked his head into the water, scrubbing his stinging eyes.

When the stinging finally eased, he grabbed Rin's shoulder. "Never. Do. That. Again."

Rin simply smiled in return. "Are there still gnats left? Don't worry, I have plenty of repellant left."

Sho shuddered. "There's no more left!"

She stuffed the repellant back in her bag. After a stretch of silence, Sho decided to say something.

"Did I meet you before? I feel like I know you somehow."

Rin seemed genuinely surprised. "Eh? I'm not so sure myself..."

"Hm."

"Well, I'm going back now. I have some paperwork to do. Want to come with me?"

"No, I'll stay a little longer."

"You'd better get a ride with me. You're lost, aren't you?"

"What!? Why would you think I'm lost?"

Rin chuckled as she started walking away. "Pfft. Your choice. Offer's still valid though."

* * *

**13-12-29**

**A/N: OMG it's been so long since I updated! Gomenasai minna-san *bows* Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long...**


End file.
